Christmas Miracles
by rcf1989
Summary: Set in 6.13 & 6.14 Living Proof Parts I & II. Longer and/or 'deleted' scenes in both episodes. All characters involved.
1. The Morgue

**A/N. This fic will be different from any others I've done so far. It'll be set in both 6.13 & 6.14 Living Proof Parts I & II, and every chapter will be scenes within the episode. Some will include part of what was seen in the episodes and others completely original. All characters will appear, some will have more 'scenes' than others but everyone will be here sooner or later.**

* * *

**The Morgue**

Chief Johnson, Captain Raydor, Sergeant Gabriel and Detective Sánchez were standing in the morgue as they all had been notified of an accident outside a shopping mall and nobody agreed on whether the case belonged to Major Crimes or FID.

"What a shame. Two grown men getting into a knife fight in front of holiday shoppers and handed you an attempted murder case the day before Christmas Eve." Captain Raydor said, her hands resting on her hips just like whenever she wanted to make her point across, or just state something too obvious and reinforce it with her body language.

"Oh the attempted murder part is over. The intended victim is now getting medical treatment for a wound on his hand, and the would be killer is dead." Chief Johnson said, trying to state the obvious. "Hit by a patrol car which makes this a force of use investigation."

"And the car itself is city property which makes this a major crime."

"City property? They were driving way too fast."

"Answering to a 9-1-1 call." Raydor said, a little upset already just because Chief Johnson was trying to screw up her holiday plans with a case.

"Excuse me, excuse me." Sergeant Gabriel said calmly, and both ladies looked at him. "But maybe, maybe, we should call this a traffic accident."

"No, that leaves us wide open to a lawsuit from the victim's family." Raydor said, always playing by her little rule book but also trying to cover up everyone's ass just in case.

"We don't even know if he has a family; there was no wallet, no ID." Detective Sánchez said.

"Look, Captain, my entire division has holiday plans and my parents are visiting for Christmas." Chief Johnson said, hoping the IA Captain would just get the case for her because Brend was damn sure Raydor had nothing better to do, which in a way was kind of evil.

"Chief, I sympathise, but I am leaving tomorrow to be with my mom and dad in Park City. My kids are already there, and my dad is not feeling well. And this may very well be his last Christmas." Raydor said, playing the same game as her superior officer. Sharon knew she was telling the truth, except for her dad, he was sick but it was just a cold a bit complicated due to his age but sometimes you just have to bluff to get your way and she was just hoping the Chief didn't call her bluff as Sharon had been saying no with her head as she explained how sick her dad was, and anyone trained enough to catch lies would easily get hers.

"I'm sure we can wrap this up by tonight." Brenda whispered. "Detective Sánchez, find Dr. Morales for me, wherever he might be." And Sánchez then left. "And you get the desk cam from the patrol car and interview the officers." Brenda then ordered Raydor, as after all she was her superior officer, right before the Captain could protest.

"And I'll get the guy who was attacked in a interview room right away." Gabriel said and left the morgue, as he knew it was better to be out of fire range whenever Chief Johnson and Captain Raydor were arguing.

"And we'll take his statement together." Brenda said to Raydor, making the Captain smile slightly and Brenda returned the same smile as they both nodded in agreement.

As soon as they were alone, and completely silent, awkwardness took over them and neither knew what to do. Should they leave to interview the guy? Should Raydor call and get someone to get her the tapes and notify the officers so that they'd know she was going to interview them later? Do small chat? One thing was certain: both had been completely reasonable with the other, even if trying to throw the case to the other, and agreed on something without getting into a fight.

Brenda was looking around as Raydor was busy with her Blackberry, and she was smiling which made the blonde pry.

"Good news?" Brenda asked.

"Mmh?" Raydor looked up, still smiling.

"You're smiling and you rarely do that."

"Oh, well... My kids being their adorable selves sent me a few photos." Raydor explained, and unable to contain her pride and joy, handed her phone to Brenda so she could see them as well.

Brenda, of course, was surprised at that gesture but she took the phone in her hand and lifted it so she could take a better look, as she didn't have her glasses with her. The first photo showed a teenage thin, fair skined boy with green eyes and short raven hair; next to him, a thin girl probably in her twenties with fiery red hair, green eyes as well and long red hair. Both of them were grinning and Brenda then knew why the sometimes cold Captain couldn't help but smile. Brenda then checked the rest of the photos, in some was just the boy, in others the girl and in another one both kids together again; however, Brenda pressed the 'next' bottom an extra time, which made her see a photo she clearly wasn't supposed to see. It was black and white, and old, maybe close to almost thirty years ago, and yet the blonde instantly recognized the Captain. Her eyes were closed as she held her then baby girl in her arms, so close to her chest; her smile was sweet and she just looked so joyful, so much, Brenda was almost speechless at the sight. That was, without doubts, the most clear case of different working and private lives she had ever seen, and she had only needed a photo to gather it.

"Chief?" Raydor asked, seeing the blonde grinning as she was still looking at her phone.

"Oh my... Captain, I... I'm sorry."

"Oh, no it's fine, really. I'm just... Surprised."

"Why are you surprised?"

"You were grinning... Hugely."

"Was I?" Brenda said, and her southern accent then was even more obvious; she then looked down at the phone's screen and grinned again. "I uh... Apologize if this seems too personal but I clicked an extra time the 'next' button in your phone and..."

Before Brenda could finish her sentence, Raydor had snatched her phone from the blonde's hand to look at the photo the Chief had been looking at, the one that made her grin that much. To her surprise, it was herself holding her daughter a few weeks after she was born.

"Well, who knew I could make you grin?" Raydor asked as she placed her phone back in her jacket's pocket.

"I certainly didn't, Captain. You've barely aged a day and your daughter really looks like you."

"Thank you, Chief. And yes, she does look like me."

"I never pictured you as a mother." Brenda said and when she realized what she said, she was blushing.

"Excuse me?" Raydor then folded her arms in front of her chest as she raised an eyebrow.

"You're so commited and dedicated to your job it seems hard to imagine you, or any other woman in your position, raising kids. Or well, having them and being able to spend enough time with them with the long hours we work."

"You make the time to be there for them when they need you, Chief. Family's the only thing always there for you, no matter if you're the major bitch I can be if you push the wrong buttons."

Brenda smiled. "Very true. And where's their father, if I may ask?"

Raydor then narrowed her eyes. "Dead, burried and hopefully rooting in hell."

Seeing as it was a touchy subject, Brenda decided to go back to be just officers and not some hopeful middle aged women trying to be friends, and failing miserably, in a morgue.

"Shall we go upstairs to talk with the assaulted victim?" Brenda asked.

Nodding, Raydor started to walk and stopped at the door, opening it and looked at the blonde.

"After you, Chief."


	2. Murder Room I

As they were making their way to Chief Pope's office, after interviewing Mr. Marku, they passed by Detective Sánchez, who informed them about the witnesses statements. Brenda liked his hat, whereas Raydor was certainly having a hard time trying not to laugh, and considered herself to be lucky walking behind them so that they couldn't see the faces she was making.

"Also, your parents are in the murder room." Sánchez said and both Brenda and Raydor stopped walking.

"What? They are?" Brenda said and made her way to the murder room.

"Chief, wait!" Raydor exclaimed after the blonde and followed her.

As Brenda walked into the murder room her squad, Fritz, Commander Taylor and her parents were wrapping gifts to carry them later that day to the hospital for the kids. Also, they had decorated the murder room from head to toe, including an 'Elf Dept' banner in the LAPD shield they had hanging on the office's wall. Buzz was wearing a hat like Sánchez's, Provenza had a Santa hat, Tao was wearing a Hawaii-floral inspired shirt and a green hat which made his appereance quite unsual. Wrapped gifts were all over the office.

"Lieutenant Flynn, you have to fold in the crocking part." Willie Rae said as she explained him how to do.

"What difference does it make? The kids are gonna tear it open anyway." Flynn said.

"Hey, less yalking, more wrapping." Provenza said. "We gotta be finished before all of you leave tonight."

"Mama! Daddy!" Brenda exclaimed as she walked into the murder room, closely followed by Sánchez and Raydor.

"Brenda Leigh!" Clay exclaimed as his daughter was hugging her mother and then hugged him.

"Oh, daddy, I'm so sorry I couldn't meet you all when you first got into town when you traveled all these way. I feel terrible." Brenda said, her southern accent even more obvious than usual, all while Raydor was standing a bit behind her trying to get over her initial shock at the sudden... Merriness in the murder room, it was scary.

"Catch your breath, catch your breath honey. We're not anxious at all, are we?" Clay said.

"No, everybody has made us feel right at home, like always." Willie Rae said, looking at Brenda and glancing a bit at Raydor, who was still looking around the room giving disapproving looks. "I just wish we could all watch Lieutenant Provenza put on his Santa suit." She said and then pointed at the suit hanging on the old white board. "And take all these toys to the needy children."

"Uh ahm... Chief Johnson?" Raydor said, not really knowing how to interrumpt in that family reunion.

"Oh. I-I-I'm sorry." Brenda said and Raydor smiled at her. "Mama, daddy, this is my Captain Raydor."

Fritz simply looked at Brenda, while Clay and Willie Rae both looked at Raydor, who was silent.

"I-I-I mean, my friend, Captain Sharon."

Raydor then was shocked as she had been called friend, or maybe, still covering from the possesive use of her rank. Flynn and Taylor were in disbelief after Brenda called the Wicked Witch of the West her friend, both looking at the Chief with the same look; Buzz and Tao were shocked as well.

"I mean, my friend, Sharon Raydor." Brenda said, finally introducing the brunette standing next to her they way she wanted, even if she shocked everyone with such introduction, the Captain included as it was visible in her face, especially the way her green eyes grew wide.

"Friend?" Clay said as he looked at his daughter and her so called friend. "We have been waiting to meet one of Brenda's friends since she graduated high school." He said and shook Raydor's hand.

The brunette was still shocked, trying to get over what happened in just a few seconds, but somehow she was able to react bringing back her façade back. "Well, here I am." She said and smiled, deciding she should cover up for Brenda for now.

"Wait a minute, Clay." Willie Rae said and stepped closer to Raydor. "You say Captain as in you work here?"

"Yes, that's right, Mrs Johnson." Raydor said.

"I see." Willie Rae said, and Brenda muttered to herself as her mom had caught her in her attempt to proof she had at least a friend, and Raydor noticed as well they had been caught. "Her friend works here." Willie Rae said to Clay, and then she looked back at Raydor. "Please, call me Willie Rae. Brenda's friends are also my friends too."

"Okay, Willie Rae." The brunette said shaking Willie Rae's hand and smiling.

"Your parents have something to tell you, Brenda Lee." Fritz said, changing his wife's middle name in purpose to get her attention. "Very exciting news."

"Is that right? What is it?" Brenda said, excited.

And when Willie Rae was going to drop the bomb, Gabriel walked into the murder room.

"Excuse me, I found the father's place. It's just west of here. Who do you wanna send with me?" He asked Brenda.

"Eh, Lieutenant Provenza, can you spare an elf?" Brenda asked.

"Flynn!" Both Provenza and Tao said.

"What? Why me?" Flynn asked.

"You're better at your real job." Buzz said.

"Oh yeah?" Flynn said.

"And you all please take a look for a suicide note and anything that shows anything intend to stab his son to death." Brenda said and Willie Rae was shocked as well as disgusted at that.

"Chief, I emailed the witnesses staments to Chief Pope." Sánchez said.

"Oh, thank you." Brenda said as Raydor nodded in agreement; Brenda looked back at her parents. "Oh, I'm sorry mama. Captain Raydor and I need to... I mean, Sharon and I need to..." Raydor was nodding as Brenda spoke, just hoping they'd buy their act if they seemed to act the same way.

"It's alright, little girl. You and your... Friend, run along and do your job." Clay said.

Raydor then nodded, again, and walked away, waiting close to the door for Brenda.

"You all are not irritated?" Brenda asked.

"No, no, no." Both Willie Rae and Clay said. "We're gonna have all the time in the world to catch up, honey." Willie Rae added. "I promise."

"Good." Brenda said, all while Raydor was getting more impatient.

"All the time in the world." Fritz said, as he already knew what those exciting news were.

Brenda was a bit surprised at that, not really knowing what to say until she heard the Captain clear her throat and then both, finally, walked out the murder room, hearing Provenza say to wrap all over again whatever Flynn touched.

Raydor was walking ahead, her steps were long and quick, and she could hear Brenda almost following her; she was walking that fast because she was still thinking of what had happened in the murder room, and bringing her most wicked self into thought, the Captain had the perfect idea to tease the Chief for a long time, starting in that moment as she slowed down her steps because she was standing right in front of the elevators, so she had to push the calling button and wait, Brenda already standing next to her.

Brenda was as well thinking about what had happened in the murder room. Why did she introduce the unbearable Captain as her friend to her parents? Was it because she had been rather nice in the past months, and even more so since Flynn was attacked? Did that make Brenda like her a little, just because Raydor showed she could be nice? Or was it the photo that was still on her mind, the one she accidentally saw at the morgue in the Captain's phone showing a completely different side of her? The blonde was really confused about it but she didn't regret introducing the woman as her friend because even if she'd never voice it, she knew they were alike.

Raydor noticed the Chief in deep thought, until she noticed she was about to speak so she started to sing...

_I'm your only friend_

_I'm not your only friend_

_But I'm a little glowing friend_

_But really I'm not actually your friend_

_But I am_

Brenda was surprised to see the brunette singing, but as soon as she paid attention to the lyrics the small smile forming on her lips, as the Captain wasn't that bad and at least was singing on key, disappeared and frowned.

"Captain!" Brenda exclaimed.

"Yes, Chief?" Raydor asked, smirking, as she knew it had worked.

"What do you think you were doing?"

"Oh God, don't tell me I have to explain to you what singing means." Raydor turned to looked at Brenda, as she spoke mockingly.

"Captain Raydor, are you trying to make fun of a superior officer?" Brenda was irritated.

"_Your_ Captain Raydor would never dare to make fun of you, Brenda Leigh." Raydor said, trying to sound completely innocent.

Brenda was almost getting even angrier but the answer given by the brunette made her giggle. Probably it was the face she had while speaking, because truth be told, Raydor had some priceless facial expressions and this time it was no exception.

As the elevator's doors opened, the brunette walked in first and stepped aside to let Brenda walk in and she then pressed the button to go to the right floor.

"My parents didn't believe us." Brenda said, breaking the icy silence.

"Oh really? I didn't notice the way your dad reacted as soon as your mom pointed me as the 'friend from work'." Raydor sarcastically said.

Brenda glared at her. "Do you really have to be such a bitch all the time?"

"Can't help it. Just like you can't help being too polite."

"I guess you have a point." Brenda said and sighed. "I just wish my parents weren't so anxious about meeting my friends."

"Well, you know what they say around this time of the year: Christmas miracles. Maybe you get one." Raydor said and then muttered. "Or a friend."

"Sharon!" Brenda exclaimed and shocked herself using the brunette's given name instead of her rank.

"Or, maybe, you already have one and yet you still have to accept her as such." Raydor said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

As the Captain was about to walk out, Brenda grabbed her arm to stop her, making her turn around to face her.

"What?" Raydor asked.

"Accept her as friend? You?" Brenda said.

"Chief, I don't ask anyone to go out for lunch with me unless I want them to be in my life outside work. Nor show them photos of my children." The Captain said and turned around, again, to step out of the elevator.

Brenda followed her and stood next to her as they walked.

"I-I don't know if we could really be friends. I mean, we argue all the time. We barely stand each other."

"Because we are alike, Brenda. We think the same ways, we react the same when something happens and we're both used to get our way and be the first to get it done while we work. Neither of us has ever had to deal with another woman like that, until now."

"So you're suggesting we put all that behind and try to make it work?"

"Actually, yes, that's what I mean. Just whenever we might see each other outside work, let's just try to ignore our ranks and fights we get ourselves in and enjoy a nice meal."

"Are you sure?" Brenda asked, as she wasn't sure herself.

"We won't know until we try. Now, wouldn't your parents be even more proud of their little girl if _her _Captain was really her friend?"

"Oh for heaven's sake, you won't let that one go, will you?"

Raydor shook her head as she smiled. "You just make it easy, Brenda Leigh."

Growling, Brenda opened the door of Pope's office and walked in and Raydor followed her inside, closing the door behind her and doing her best not to laugh at the blonde's reaction.


End file.
